


Sunrise

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Kagero and Orochi find some time to enjoy the new year together.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I got my hopes up for Orochi in that banner for all of five minutes (because of the theme) knowing full well it was foolish to do so. 
> 
> Anyway, some Kagero/Orochi with a last minute title. I like them quite a bit and am sorry I haven’t written them before.

It’s one of the busier temples in the capital. The pressing masses will make her task more difficult. This year new faces dot the crowd, Nohrians come to visit for diplomatic talks though the next few days will include pauses for celebrations. It’s tradition to spend time with family, but she knows her clan would wish for nothing more than her continued service to the Hoshidan Royal Family. Holidays are no longer her own, but she looks forward to a visit from her brother in the spring when traveling is easier on his health. She has arrived early enough to engage in one small indulgence: a social call at a fortune telling stand. She waits in line just like the rest and hears the words of the diviner woven like riddles, snappy advice with just a hint of mystery. Money exchanges hands at rhythmic intervals like chimes ringing in both the new year and prosperity for at least one savvy entrepreneur.

When she is next in line, Orochi’s face lights up. She curls a finger, inviting Kagero close. There’s a chill in the air and Orochi’s breath is warm against her ear. 

“I’m making a killing today with all these out-of-towners,” she says, her whisper laced with amusement. There’s a ruffle of fabric and a subtle clink of coins as she nudges them with a foot below the drapery covering the front of the stall. Kagero senses others line up behind her and Orochi’s focus shifts, her face now a shopkeeper’s mask.

“Ah, have you come to glimpse past the veil of this mortal realm?” she says to members of the Nohrian contingent who stand behind Kagero.

“I should let you continue your work,” Kagero murmurs with a nod. “I have my own to do.” 

Kagero might appear brusque, but Orochi allows a sliver of genuine appreciation shine through as she addresses Kagero’s retreating form.

“I’ll see you after your shift is up! Oh, and this one’s on the house! It’s advisable you avoid heading east. It’s rather inauspicious today. Stay safe,” she calls, the merchant’s smile back in time to greet her audience. She beckons them with a hand and the off-duty soldiers glance at each other before shuffling forward.

“Come closer! Come closer! I will commune with the future on your behalf—for a small fee!”

Once again there is a clack of coins as she draws the crowd in with the playful lilt of her voice before beginning the ritual. Kagero is out of sight shortly after, heeding the earlier warning as her path becomes roundabout in avoidance of the tall gate that stands in the east. Orochi may be mischievous, but she would not lead her astray. 

The evening is spent watching and waiting. She knows how to remain ready without wasting energy on needless tension. Should a threat appear, she could leap in to disable it without hesitation. No trouble occurs, however, so when she changes shifts again, she makes her way back to the location of the stall to find the spot empty, the ground clear of any evidence of the diviner and her work. Many have gone home though there are stragglers, chatting in huddled groups in the cold. Hoshido never gets as frigid as she has heard Nohr can be during the depths of winter, but the middle of the night is an exception to the milder weather of the capital. 

Earlier on there had indeed been a commotion by the gate in the form of a grease fire from one of the enterprising food stands hoping to catch travelers on their way to and from holy grounds. She could have been late for her shift change had she gotten involved. She supposes she will have to show her thanks later then. 

It is a solitary walk back, the night air crisp and light. There will be no snow in the near future. As she approaches their quarters, the scrape and jangle of coins greets her once again. They have moved back to their rooms they shared while serving Mikoto though things were different then. They were different then, something more blurred. Friends who at times shared more between them. 

Orochi has since become a civil servant, tonight’s business merely a temporary job. She is quick to snap up opportunities as they present themselves. The only problem being she has plenty of other work for the ministry to complete over the coming days.

“Ah, you’re back!” she says when Kagero enters, her face illuminated by mage lights. Her hair is down and she is in her nightclothes, face clear of any makeup and tired lines under her eyes more visible even in the faint light. It is a busy season for them both. There is an abacus on a low table and what appears to be a hastily compiled ledger. 

She stands and skips around the decorations from her stall before throwing her arms around Kagero’s shoulders. Kagero is still sometimes slow to warm to affection, but Orochi is cheerfully persistent as she begins to rub her back and pulls her into a kiss. A rare smile flickers across her face as she pulls back.

“I see you have your priorities straight.”

Orochi waves away the comment, her other hand now resting on Kagero’s shoulder. 

“It was just until you returned! Do you want to stay up to see the sunrise?” she asks. “There will be plenty of time for work until then.”

Kagero sighs at the thought. With the visiting delegation, there are few chances for holiday traditions. 

“I need to be back on patrol not far from then,” she begins, watching Orochi pout at the dismissal. “But wake me up for it and I will watch with you before I leave.” 

“Perfect! I’d have you stay with me, but I worry you would get no rest at all.”

Kagero is a light sleeper, a requisite for her line of work. She kisses a cheek before she slips away, a hand sliding down Orochi’s arm and lingering briefly in a hold. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Orochi says, voice low now before her smile returns with a sudden thought. “You have time off in the afternoon? I wouldn’t mind spending it together just the two of us and then maybe a nap.” 

She sidles close again as she talks, tone leaving little room for ambiguity as her free hand wanders. Kagero chuckles and nods, squeezing her fingers one last time before she walks away.

“In a few hours then,” she says before pausing. “Oh, and thank you for earlier.”

Orochi follows the meaning with ease. She knows how to trace her thoughts even when she speaks so few of them aloud.

“Of course! Any time for you!” 

Orochi’s face splits into a grin and she blows her a kiss causing the corner of Kagero’s mouth to tug upward again in response. As Kagero makes her way further into their shared space, the abacus and ledger are cleared away for calendars and supplies, much of the work already completed in the weeks leading up to the new year.

-x-

The padded sounds of feet crossing into the room are enough to pull her from rest. She wakes before the light pressure of a hand hits her shoulder shaking it gently. She has trained to be able to function with odd sleep times and gets up without any fuss. A light is on in the other room and her eyes take a moment to adjust, the world still dark. Orochi, somewhat to her surprise, already has her hair up and is dressed to go. She must be staring as Orochi takes a step back. 

“What?” she asks, voice almost a whisper. “You didn’t think I was going out without freshening up?”

“Hmm give me a moment,” she murmurs. “You look nice, by the way.”

Orochi makes a pleased hum in response before chattering in a way that should be more difficult for someone who has slept as little as she has the past few days. 

“I’m taking a nap after this and then I’ll do it all again because I have some deliveries to arrange.” 

There are rolled scrolls and stacks of documents organized on the table she was using for her work. Orochi yawns behind a hand before shaking her head as if to brush away the tendrils of sleep. 

“We can cut through the gardens. It’s on the way for you, yes?”

Kagero nods once, already dressed for work. They finish their preparations before walking towards the gardens, the grounds quiet though Kagero knows where silent sentries are posted throughout. Even so, the world holds a sensation of emptiness for a moment and the time they’ve scraped together feels even more precious. Orochi shivers next to her as she links their arms. She covers up any discomfort with an eager grin and directs her to a bridge with a view of the lands outside the castle. Mountains in the distance begin to catch the first rays of sunlight.

“It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Orochi whispers, seemingly aware her normal volume would disturb the peaceful atmosphere. 

“Hmm? It happens every day.”

There’s a light slap on her shoulder.

“Ah, but we don’t get to do this every day,” she says before yawning again.

“You’re right,” she concedes, expression softening even as Orochi huffs. “Thank you. It’s been a few years.” 

“Yes, well, we’ve been busy.” 

Kagero murmurs her agreement. She isn’t wrong. More disruptive than patrols and watching over Lord Ryoma is doing the same duties during wartime. They are fortunate to have arrived on the other side relatively unscathed. The same can’t be said for everyone and they both know when Mikoto is on their minds. 

“Perhaps…” Orochi begins. She is playing with her hair now, a habit she’s had since they were younger. Light shines off of lavender strands and they slip through Orochi's fingers. “...If you have early shifts again. I wouldn’t mind if you wake me every once in awhile. For this.” 

Kagero nods her assent. Time will tell if a warm bed is more alluring than the sky shifting hues and the palace coming to life again. It’s not important in that moment. Orochi cuddles close, now draped against her side with an arm slung around her waist. It’s a promising start to the year and Kagero makes a silent prayer for many more moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I also did a short [Maribelle/Lissa fluff fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072287) for the Winter’s Envoy banner, if that’s of interest. FEH is not allowing the girlfriends in… I'm waiting on Maribelle, L’Arachel and Orochi (Orochi will probably be forever ;_;).
> 
> ... I'll write a third one if Eirika actually ends up on a seasonal banner before L'Arachel gets in the game. (am I tempting fate by saying this? I hope not...)
> 
> Oh, and one last note, I'm taking pairing requests for a FEmslash February deal (not an official event or anything). So, feel free to leave a comment with some ideas. I'll see how many I can get done by the end of February. No Corrin/royals, Azura/royals, or Sharena/Fjorm please and thank you!


End file.
